No one compares to you
by shirazi jessica
Summary: No one compares to you... Hayley gets jealousy of Elijah's encounter with the new bar tender Celine.
1. chapter 1

**No one compares to you**

Hayley wanted to scream and shout so loud but couldn't, unfortunately everyone living in the mikealson house had super hearing, so she burried her face in her pillow and screamed in it. It made her feel alittle better. Elijah was the main cause of her anger.

Seeing him with the new bar tender who had recently moved to town getting all flirty with her made her angry, but seeing him tackle her stranded hair behind her ear made extremely jealous.

''i need to leave this house for a while, because just laying her eyes on him would cause her to lash out at him or even worse make her forget her anger yet she still wanted to be angry, she did not want hope to see her in any of those states, it was not a good example for her daughter. She picked up her car keys and exited in a hurry making sure no one saw her, she passed by the kitchen where klaus was with hope, hope sitting on the counter and klaus telling her something that must have caught her attention. He was probably telling her one of his crazy ideas of being king of New Orleans.

She was about to exit the door when she almost bumped in to Elijah, she came to halt, struggling to pass by him but he moved to every side looking at her curiously.

''what's bothering you?''

He asked both hands tucked in his pant pockets. She looked back at him angered by his persistence.

''Nothing'' she said clearly not satisfying him with her answer. She passed him, before she could go any further Elijah rushed and grabbed her by the arm and brought her closer to him, she was not in the least bit surprised by his actions, but standing so close to him made her weak. His familiar scent clouding her mind, his eyes gazing at her made her melt.

''Hi, you can tell me''

he said squeezing her arm gently, she almost forgot why she was angry, its like he caught her to the bone. Suddenly Klaus came to the balcony and shouted,

''dear brother, have the honor of discussing with me the soon death of of my adopted son Marcel'' placing both plams on the balcony.

''busy Nick Klaus''

Elijah replied not looking at him eyes still glued on Hayley.

''better speak to your brother''

Hayley said letting her self loose and exiting the mansion grounds. Getting into her car, she almost shuttered the windows.

At the cottage where jackson had lived is where she ended up. Parking the car, she walked up the cottage and the memories of Jackson came flooding back to her. He had died saving her from the murderous vampires that were hunting were wolves, _he was a good man_ , Hayley had thought.

Hayley sat on the porch starring deep into the woods.

Hayley knew Elijah loved her but she didnot trust the flirty bar tender.

She sat there for what seemed like an hour. She stood up to leave and get back to hope, turning around, Elijah was standing there, she almost fell back but held her grip on the rails

''what are you doing here Elijah?''

she asked folding her arms under her breast.

''you seemed angry, i came to see why. Have a feeling your angry with me?'' he said tucking his hands in his pockets.

''i said its nothing''

she said clearing her throat nervously.

''No, i insist, i don't think its nothing, tell me i want to know'' he demanded calmly.

''Don't be too concerned Elijah!'' she said turning around.

''i always am concerned about you, what you think, feel and want Hayley!'' he said getting pissed.

''maybe you should be concerned about Celine not me!'' she said moving away from him and almost did when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

''Are you jealous of Celine?, the bar tender?'' he asked pleased with a smirk on his face.

''No!'' she almost shouted, trying to break free from his grip, instead he tighten it and pulled her closer to him.

''You are jealous, but you have no reason to be'' he assured her in her ear.

''No one compares to you'' he told her in her neck and she shut her eyes feeling his breath on her neck skin, his massive body against hers, the heat warming her up. He then looked at her, her eyes still shut, when she nolonger felt his breath she opened her eyes laying them on him.

''i saw you getting all flirty with her'' Hayley said looking away and tucking her hair behind her ear exposing a beautiful turquoise earing eliminating her face even when she was angry, Elijah twitched alittle.

''I was not flirting'' Elijah said ''besides i don't flirt''.

She threw him an annoyed look. He smiled lightly.

''Ok, maybe i was'' he said and she threw him a basket of annoyed looks.

''But... only for information'' he added. Hayley looked at him doubtfully.

''Information?'' she asked.

''About the witches'' he added.

Hayley was embarrassed. Elijah would never lie to her.

''Really'' she said looking down.

Elijah wanted to smile but held it.

''Ok'' she added.

She moved quietly to the other side of the wooden rail and faced the woods.

Elijah walked up to her and stood behind her. She could feel him starring at her.

''Am sorry, i acted that way''

she said not facing him.

''Absolutely no need to apologize'' he replied running a hand threw his hair. They stood quietly for a while.

Elijah then moved closer and put his arm around Hayley's waist and the other as well. Laying his head on hers, he kissed her hair. Hayley shut her eyes tightly.

''Don't be jealous, even though its kinda pleasing'' he wispered, and she laid back on him.

He moved his lips to her ears and kissed it lightly and Hayley whimpered.

''I love you'' he wispered and Hayley almost fell into space.

''And no one else, i will never look at any woman the way i look at you'' he added kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine. Hayley turned slowly to face him. He cupped her left cheek with one hand and the other tightly around her waist.

''And i mean it'' he assured her. Hayley clung both her hands on his neck.

''i know'' she said smiling.

Elijah held her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her gently tracing her smooth arm with his fingers, taking her all in. Hayley kissed him back pulling his dark hair gently, pulling him closer. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and she loved the sound of it and clung to him even more.

Elijah didnot want to let go but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to contain him self. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Hayley pressed her lips together.

''I have to get back to Klaus'' he said fixing his suit. He turned to leave,

''Elijah!'' Hayley called, ''i love you'' she said folding her arms. Elijah came back and caressed her hair gently and pressed a warm kiss on her forehead and left in a rush leaving Hayley in a daze...


	2. two

we both do...

Rebekah was moving up and down trying to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

the family had been planning Hope's birthday party for over a month now. Hayley was not as enthusiastic as Rebekah.

"don't hang the ribbons there! " she shouted at the decorator.

"should I bloody do everything by my self" she asked hands on her hips

"if this doesn't drive you totally insane I don't know what will, your stress levels are so high I could sense them from here" Elijah said leaning against the wall.

Rebekah span around to Find her brother calmly smiling at her.

"and you get to just stand there and criticize me" she said fixing the balloons on the wall. she moved towards Elijah her 6inch heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Hayley? " she asked Elijah who's hands were now both in his pockets.

"in her room I suppose " he answered without moving an inch.

"get her will you" Rebekah said assuming it was quite obvious that she needed her.

Elijah got to Hayleys'room ,it was quite but the door was open. he peered through the door to notice Hayley sitting on the floor both legs folded, intensely looking at Hope who was playing. Elijah suddenly had this urging need to just stare at the beautiful scene, but Hayley was sensitive, the scent that she was familiar with so much engulfed her nostrils and every part of her body. she shut her eyes and knew quite well that Elijah was there. she tilted her head to look at him and there he was, the gorgeous mikealson standing at the door way, arms folded across his chest, smiling seemly.

"sorry to intrude on this lovely moment" he apologized burying his hands in his pockets. "but Rebekah might actually go mad if you don't go to her" .

"I think she's over doing it" Hayley said getting up moving towards Elijah.

"well besides being extravagant she is an extremist and a perfectionist, but she absolutely adores Hope " Elijah said frowning

"sounds like a horrible disease " Hayley said frowning as well "apart from the last part, she surely loves that little girl " and they both smiled.

Hope had moved from her playing place and walked up to Elijah tagging at his pants, Elijah looked down and the little one just uttered "up up" while raising her tiny hands to him, Elijah hurriedly unpocketed his hands and picked her up in his arms smiling. Hope wrapped her arms around his neck resting her chin on his shoulders.

Hayley starestared at them like there was nothing more beautiful.

"ohh am so jealous, she loves you more than me, she just passed by me" Hayley said tease. Elijah kissed Hope's hair and turned to Hayley.

"it's not possible, she loves you more than anything or anyone in this world... we both ro" he said not realizing the last part made Hayley tickle.

"both? " she repeated with a smile. Elijah held on to Hope wrapping his arms around her body closer in nervousness

"yes, both$ he assured her.

"Hayley! " Rebekah's voice sprang through their moment

"go" Elijah said raising a brow. Hayley startled by Rebekah's voice hurriedly came to Elijah placing a sweet kiss on Hope's back head and leaving, brushing her dark long locks on Elijah's face leaving him with the sweet scent of almonds engulfing his being making him yearn for her even more.

"your mommy is going to drive me absolutely insane, I tell you" he whispered in Hope's ear gently smoothing her back.


	3. new chapter

Hayley was angry, sad and confused. how in the world could not believe

Elijah had raised his voice

at her to defend that stupid moran Celeste. The words stung her heart like a blade passing through it.

"I can't get over her! maybe I never will" he had said shouting at her.

Hayley got back to the mikealson mansion from the bayou, meeting Jackson in town had added to her bad mood. All she wanted now was to hold Hope in her arms.

she had reached Hope's room and there he was standing in the middle of the room rocking Hope in his arms. she wanted nothing more than to shout at him to stop thinking of Celeste and beg him to stay with her but her body and heart were weary.

she entered the room and got to Elijah and handed her arms out for Elijah to give her the little girl.

he handed the girl to her without hesitation. she moved quietly and sat on the bed facing the large window. the sad look on her face made Elijah feel so hurt. he wanted to talk to her and clear the air with her but now he knew better.

he moved quietly and decided to leave but reaching the door he couldn't leave without apologizing to her, the tension was killing him.

"I'm sorry Hayley " he said waiting anxiously for her to interrupt him but Hayley did not flinch.

he then continued "I'm sorry... I spoke harshly to you, Celeste and I... "."I can't hear this Elijah! " Hayley finally spoke up not looking at him.

"I don't want to hear about you and that woman"

"I just want to explain Hayley I don't understand why you won't listen"

Hayley turned furiously towards Elijah.

"you don't understand Elijah? that woman, Celeste, she hurt you, you almost died! " Hayley said angrily.

"but nothing happened Hayley it doesn't matter"

"it may not matter to you, you may not care about what happens to you but if you got hurt you know how I'd feel? I'd be devastated and if you died I would literally go out of my freaking mind so no Elijah am not OK with you having any kind of feeling towards that woman be it hate! " Hayley said shouting.

Elijah didn't move an inch. he was glued to his spot.

"Hayley I don't know what to say" Elijah said with a plea in his voice.

Hayley just stood there arms folded she had burst out out of frustration and jealous.

"just leave" Hayley begged.

Elijah didn't move. "Hayley I never meant to hurt you" he said getting closer. "my feelings for you are nothing compared to the sick feelings I have for Celeste, what I feel for you is pure and good" he added now in front of her.. Hayley didn't move a muscle her eyes glued on his.

"what I feel when am with you makes me flatter and my temples sweat "he said without touching her. "love is what I feel when I'm with you" Elijah said fighting the urge to hold her in his arms and assure her that he was hers.

"maybe" Hayley said not moving her eyes from him.

Hayley turned and faced the window placing Hope on the bed.

"people have left me, they just woke up one day and left me like it was the easiest thing to do in the world and You wanted to do the same to me with your words and actions "

"Hayley I would never! " Elijah said cupping her cheeks in his palms urgently "why would you doubt? " he said pain glued to his face like she had just stabbed him with a stake.

Hayley hesitated for a second then turned away.

"because I know that if you left at your own will, you would bring me to my feet in pain and agony " Hayley said turning back to him.

"you could destroy me if you wanted to"

Elijah could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

he couldn't help it he pulled to her to him and hugged her so tight like he would never see her again.

"you and Hope mean everything to me, I would never think in all my life to ever turn my back to you" he said in her hair

"I would rather stab myself with the white oak stake" he added causing Hayley to chuckle against his chest. he pulled her face to his " and leaving you is not the easiest thing and it's something I never want to do, I want you to know that, I love you and I don't want to leave without you, don't ever doubt that I beg you".

Hope just sat there the whole time and they Only noticed her when she said her first words "mama".Hayley and Elijah turned in astonishment.


End file.
